


Prey

by pizzz_10



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine has caught the perfect prey, a little fast cute bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

Logan tried to have a lot of patients , but it was starting to get hard, especially dealing with a super Hyper active kid zooming by every second, he really wished he didn't let Peter in. The kid said he was bored and had no one to hang out with. The only reason Logan didn't say no was because he was afraid the kid would do something stupid just to cure his boredom, So he just did it to keep him out of trouble.  
  Right now he was in the living room on his chair with the newspaper, but he couldn't read one sentence without the newspaper nearly flying out of his hand from Peter zooming back and forth. The fast teen was playing catch with himself throwing the ball back and forth across the room and running to catch it.   
  Logan decided he's was going to give up on reading the newspaper, he got up and headed towards the kitchen. When he got there he opened the cabinet and took out a chocolate bar, he wanted a cigar but with Peter around he would always get a long annoying rant about the dangers of smoking. Weird how that fast jack rabbit would find smoking so horrible and dangerous, but find running into the middle of moving traffic completely ok.  
  Just when he was done unwrapping, Peter was right besides him, looking at him with those cute brown eyes. Logan hated to admit it, he always thought his eyes were cute and not just his eyes, but everything about him.  
  "That doesn't look like a Hershey bar." Peter blurted out. "What kind is it? is it foreign or something?" Peter asked tilting his head adorably, eyes full of curiosity. Logan rolled his eyes trying hard to ignore the kid's cuteness. "Yeah its from Germany." Peter smiled sweetly at the fact it was made in Germany, thinking of his father. "My dad would probably like this." 

"No duh."Logan said trying super hard to ignore that stupid pretty smile. He went to the table and sat down ready to eat the chocolate, but felt Peter right beside him again. "What now kid?" He sighed. 

"What does it taste like?" Peter asked."Shouldn't you know, I figure your father would let you try it."  
Peter looked down sheepishly. "I figure that too, if I was accepted to him as a son and would want to spend time with me." The older mutant felt a pang of guilt hit his chest, he thought the kid deserved a better father then Erik, for Christ sake Peter busted him out prison and all he wanted in return was a good father-son relationship, nothing more. 

"I’m sorry." He said  
"That's okay, am going to find something to do,besides play catch." He said ready to zoom out the kitchen

"Hey kid, you wanna try it ?" Logan asked before Peter ran out."What?" Peter asked, a little stunned. "you heard me."  
"That's okay, I'm fine."  
Logan got up and walk towards him, making Peter back up against the the wall near the kitchen entrance. Putting his arms over him, trapping him. He looked like the perfect prey right now, small, innocent, and no where to run like, normally.  He bend his head down a little to meet the kid's level. "I think you really should try it." He whispered in the kid's ear. Peter blushed, cheeks almost pink as a rose, he was speechless, so he just nodded obediently. Logan grinned, loving the fact he made Peter so flustered. "Glad I was able to convince you."  
With that Logan backed up a little bit and picked up the kid bridal style, he didn't know why he did it, it just felt right. When he got back to the table he sat down in the chair and sat Peter in his lap. The teen's cheeks went from pink to red.Logan got the chocolate off the table and toke a piece, then put near Peters lips. "Go on" he gently urged. Peter slowly toke it with his mouth and put it fully in. He chewed slowly to savor the taste. This made Hersey seem like nothing. It was perfect. "Dude that's awesome, can I have more?'' He asked smiling, not caring he's in a grown man's lap anymore. Logan chuckled deep and broke off another piece, letting Peter take it. This was was good, his prey was distracted. Breaking off more chocolate, he pushed it into peter's mouth and his finger along with it. Watching those pink lips wrap around his finger and pulling it out, making his lips do a pop sound. "Such a good boy, do you want more?" He asked running his fingers in Peter's hair. "yes please." His prey said sweetly, looking completely hypnotized. Ten minutes later there's was no more. Logan didn't even get a piece, it all went to  Peter.  
"Shit I am sorry, I should of-"  
"That's okay I tried it before."  He cut him off. "Besides I decided I would have something else."  
"Really, like what ?" Logan grinned mischievously at his little prey, his little grey hair bunny, he caught. "Like this nice sweet grey bunny, I got in my lap." Peter knew what he meant and before he could run, Logan grabbed him by the waist and lifted him while getting out of the chair. Cradle's Peter and look down at him. "Looks yummy too." He carries his prey up to his room, "Just so you know I probably won't taste very good."   
"I'll be the judge of that".  
When Logan got to his room, he set him on the bed and trapped him underneath his bigger body "No where to run little rabbit, going to eat you." He growled playfully. "Please don't eat me Mr. Wolverine" Peter said trying not to giggle too much. "Sorry bunny, but your the only thing left for me to eat." With that he lifted up the kid's shirt and marveled at that perfect pale skin. "Nice and tender." Logan bend his head down and started licking the teens expose tummy. "Taste so good"  Peter was now in a full giggling fit. "No please stop, have mercy wolverine." Logan licked a little more and then bit the skin gently. This caused his prey to chock out moan. He smirked and bit him again, getting another sweet sound from his prey. "Taste so delicious here, wonder if you taste as good down here." He slid his hand down to peter's crotch. 

"Why don't you find out." Peter smirked. "I plan to" Logan started undoing the kid's belt and took his shoes, pants and underwear. “hmm already hard for me, huh kid?" 

"Well who wouldn't be, your hot" Logan just chuckled at the response and started stroking Peter's cock. "A-Ah Logan please."  
"Please what? You have to tell me what you want little bunny." Logan said softly kissing the tip of his cock. "Please suck my cock." So Logan did, taking his whole cock in his mouth. Hollowing his checks and pulling it almost out. Peter bucked his hips, making his cock hit the back of Logan's throat. Logan took the cock out his mouth, making Peter whined. "Shh little bunny, don't want you to come yet, I want you to when I come inside you, if that's okay."  
Peter nodded "yes please I want you inside me, please, want you to fuck me so bad, please I need-" Peter was cut off from Logan's lips kissing his softly, a hand stroking his hair. "It's okay I'll give what you want baby." Logan whispered getting ready to get up, but Peter grabbed his shirt, not wanting him to go anywhere. "Baby I am just getting the lube okay." Peter nodded again and let go, letting Logan get up and go to the bathroom. When he got back he popped open the cap of lube and squeezed some on his hand, spreading it around.

"Do you want to stay on your back?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, left up your legs and put them over my shoulder" Peter did just what asked, blushing from being exposed. "Such pretty little hole baby, looks so pink and tight, like nothing wouldn't be able to fit in there, don't worry I'll get loose enough." Logan said blowing on the hole making it clench and making Peter whimpered. Logan grabbed his ass cheeks , spreading more. "So pretty" he moaned, pressing his finger against the hole, watching it quiver under his touch and give when he pressed harder, getting his finger in all the way. He Started pushing his finger in and out, turning the boy into complete quivering mess. "M-more!" he said sobbing. "Greedy little little thing." Logan added another finger and spreading them, making the hole widen a little. "looks so good spread around my fingers, wish you can see this, your little hole is starting to turn a lovely red. He took his finger out to rub the rim, make it puffy and swollen. Then he put three fingers in, making Peter buck in his hand. Logan pumped his fingers harder.  
After five minutes of fingering Peter was finally ready for his cock. The hole winking, trying to close, all puffy and loose. Logan dip in a finger and it went in with little resistance, yep he was ready. "Made your hole nice and loose, like I promise, ready to take my cock, want me in you baby,want to take my cock like a good boy."  
Logan asked unzipping his pants, pulling down it down along with his boxers "Yes please, oh God, God please, I’m a good boy, please put it in me." Peter begged, tears running down his face "shh calm down, going put it in you baby, gonna give you what you need." Logan lined up his cock to Peter's hole and starting pressing in. "If you want to stop, please say so." Peter whimpers and nods. Logan pressed his cock all the way in and give Peter a moment to get use to the feeling. "Can I-"  
"Yes, please move." At that, Logan started pumping his hips slowly. "God, feel so good around my dick, baby boy, been so good for me, love you so much." The teen’s eyes started to water again, getting emotional at Logan's praise, happy that someone was showing him love." The older man toke out his cock all the way out, only to push back in a little harder, making the boy give a yelp. "Please go faster." The man nodded and pumped his cock and at faster speed. Logan pulled out again and shoved back in him. "Are you close baby?"  
"Yeah so c-close, about to come."  
"Then come for me baby, be a good boy and come." That's what did it for Peter, he came with a scream, getting come on his chest. Logan also came a, moaning and tightening his hands on the boy's hips, that would shore to leave bruises. Once he give them a moment to catch their breath he pulled out, making the teen whine. "Did so good baby." He mutters, kissing the boys cute little nose, he grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks inspecting his hole. It was now bright red and gaping, come leaking out. Logan toke two of his finger and pushed his come back into the the puffy entrance, spreading around his walls. "Want you to stay full of my come." Taking his fingers out and licking what's left around the rim. "Maybe next time you can use a plug." Peter said smiling.  
Logan smiled back, he might just do that. He laid down next to boy. pulling him into his arms in a possessive matter. "Can I come here next time if I’m bored?" Logan kissed his head and replied with "you sure can"


End file.
